1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle, and more particularly, relates to a cushioning saddle of a bicycle.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Bicycle riding has become a popular pastime, as well as a mode of transportation due to its energy and financial advantages. Because bicycles do not need fossil fuels, consumers are able to save money as well as the environment because of its lack of exhaust emission. Accordingly, the performance of various elements of the bicycle has continuously been improved to enhance the riding experience.
When riding on a bumpy road, a rider may experience considerable discomfort due to the bouncy motion over an extended period of riding. Among various elements of the bicycle, the saddle is the one that supports the rider's weight most directly, and the impact force arising from the bumpy motions is transferred to the rider mostly via the saddle. Hence, the saddle plays a very important role in keeping the rider comfortable.
Conventional saddles dispose two metal spring coils between the saddle and the bicycle frame to absorb the impact force. However, because the metal spring coils cannot provide a damping effect, they are unable to absorb energy generated from the impact. Furthermore, the resilience property thereof is not so delicate, and so an unpleasant noise occurs when they are extended and compressed. Additionally, the metal spring coils are heavy, making the overall weight of the bicycle heavier.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a high-performance saddle that has a satisfactory shock-absorbing capability and delivers a comfortable riding experience.